This invention relates to insulating concrete from (ICF) systems for constructing walls.
Insulating Concrete Form (ICF) systems are known for use in constructing exterior wall systems with high performance and environmentally friendly materials that have vastly improved the energy efficiency, air quality, durability and overall comfort of dwelling structures. The relatively high cost of constructing and using these forms, however, have limited their acceptance to the upper spectrum of the customer home market.
One example of such a system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,501 issued Sep. 23, 1980 to DeLozier (the DeLozier patent). The DeLozier patent discloses an insulated concrete wall form comprising a plurality of blocks arranged in stacked courses. Each block includes a pair in insulating panels in a spaced parallel disposition. The panels of each block are held together by vertically oriented steel panels. However, stacked courses of blocks are time-consuming to construct.
Another known type of insulated concrete form system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,809,725 issued Sep. 22, 1998 to Cretti (the Cretti patent). The Cretti patent discloses an insulated concrete wall panel form that includes a framework of interconnected wires holding two insulating panels in a spaced parallel disposition. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,852,907 issued Dec. 29, 1998 to Tobin et al., disclosed an insulated concrete wall panel form design that includes a framework of steel reinforcing rods and form ties that interlock parallel form panels. However, the interconnecting wires and rods are difficult and time consuming to assemble with insulating panels.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,249 issued Nov. 24, 1998 to Roberts (the Roberts patent) disclosed vertically oriented interconnected steel studs that extend vertically through vertically oriented openings in stacked foam concrete form blocks in an insulated concrete wall panel structure. These vertically oriented studs are used to help vertically align the stack of foam blocks and are inserted through cylindrical cavities that are alternated with other cylindrical cavities into which concrete is poured.
Both U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,033,544 and 6,085,476 disclose fabricating insulated concrete wall panel forms, transporting those frames to a work site, and connecting the panels together pouring concrete into them.
What is needed is a simpler and quicker way to assemble insulating concrete wall forms at a job site.
An insulated concrete form panel assembly is provided that includes a frame comprising a plurality of steel studs and at least two cross members that connect the studs together. A pair of insulating panels are fastened to and span respective inner and outer opposing sides of the frame so as to define concrete receiving cavities between the panels and the studs.
A method of forming insulated concrete walls is provided that includes the steps of providing a plurality of steel studs and inner and outer insulating panels. A frame is formed by connecting a cross member between the steel studs. An insulated concrete form panel is then completed by attaching the inner and outer insulating panels to respective opposite inner and outer sides of the frame such that the panels generally span the inner and outer sides of the frame.
According to another aspect of the invention the formation of the insulated concrete form panel may also include configuring the insulated concrete from panel to form a brick ledge when concrete is provided within the panel. Configuring the insulated concrete form panel to form a brick ledge includes at least partially separating a laterally extending, generally rectangular elongated mid portion of the outer insulating panel from a remainder of the outer insulating panel. An upper edge of the mid portion is then moved a predetermined distance outward from the remainder of the outer insulating panel such that the mid portion is disposed in a desired position at an angle to the remainder of the outer insulating panel. The mid portion is then secured in the desired position relative to the frame.
This method and apparatus reduces labor costs and construction time, and can be installed at a cost low enough to serve the middle marker and affordable market.